The guardian
by Dead guardian
Summary: Humphrey ran off sad from Kate and garths wedding but finds someone who tells him a secret
1. Chapter 1

Humphreys pov

I sat whatching the love of my life marrying someone before they touched nose I ran way to the train I bumped into something hard ahh my head are you ok the strange wolf said

yeah I think I groaned well hello my names dead

my names Humphrey I replied I know dead said how do you know my name I asked

your special Humphrey your like me I'm a guardian and so are you dead said what's a guardian I said

a guardian is someone special who is stronger faster and has more agility then alphas

really I asked yes dead replied now come with me Humphrey we got training to do

where are we going I said well Humphrey where going to a special place where Guardians are trained

so how long I said well about 4 hour walk but if we run will be there in 2 hours dead said

do you think I could run it I asked yes you could he replied

lets go dead said

time skip 2 hours later

*pant*dead are we there yet*pant*yes we are Humphrey how aren't you puffed I said I'm a fully trained guardian

i don't get tired dead said cool I replied until I saw the most beautifulist site I've ever seen there where small waterfalls flowers birds and this huge den with a little lake inside it

here we are Humphrey now let's get some rest dead said alright I replied and laid down I'm gonna go hunting dead said ok bye

Humphreys dream

I looked around and saw this weird looking figure where am I your in the afterlife the figure said

why am I hear and who are you I said well I'm your father and I must teach you how to use your powers now you'll

have heaps of strength speed and agility now I'm going to show you how to activate them

2 hours later of Humphreys dream

well son I must go now but you have trained well now goodbye my son bye dad I said with tears

Reality

wake up Humphrey it's time for training dead said I looked outside to see the sun just coming up ok let's go

Humphrey lift this log I picked it up with ease dead smiled

2 years later

morning Humphrey dead said morning I replied I'm gonna go hunt and with that I was on my way to the hunting grounds

i have changed a lot since these 2 years I am 20 times bigger then garth 8 times fater then Kate my hunting skills are spectacular

i have a few scars cause me and dead got into a fight with bears while training so we had to fight them

I saw a caribou I calmed my breathing lowered my body and tip toed over to the caribou then stricked knocked it of its feet and ripped it's throat out ahh nothing but a awsome hunt I dragged it to the den and dead told me something i didn't want to hear

deads pov

Humphrey we have to go back to jasper and save them from the uncharted pack

to be continued

 **Well guys tell me what did you think have a nice day and peace out**


	2. Home sweet home

**ahh I'm back bitches and I'm here to upload the fuck out but anyway hope you enjoy**

Dead do we really have to I said groaning. Look I now that you don't want to go and I understand but we have to do it it's why where guardians dead said. ok fine lets go. that's the spirit dead said 5 hours later dead wake up where here. Oh ok dead said sleeperly.

After a few minute run we here someone say hold.

what is your business said the guard.

were here to help you fight the uncharted pack I said.

ok but first you have to see our leader said the other guard.

yeah that's fine dead said.

we walk to the alpha den and find winston eve Lilly and kate

winston sir they say there here to help us figh the the uncharted pack.

ok thanks will winston replied.

so what are you names winston asked us.

humpyyhreys thought

shit they now my real name I've got to think of a name fast.

Hi my names dead and this is hump hunter I said cutting dead off.

they looked at me strangely before saying ok.

This looks like Humphrey but way bigger Kate thought.

umm excuse me miss said hunter/Humphrey.

yes I said. Why are you staring at me he said.

oh you just look like one of my friends but bigger she said releaseing a few tears.

You'll have to excuse my daughter she's upset about the love of her live leaving said the old tanned wolf known as eve.

Oh that's ok I said looking at the sad Kate .

so winston said ill show you to your den.

yes that'll be nice said dead ok will jack winston shouted then a brown wolf came around the corner.

jack please show these wolfs to their den yes sir replied the wolf.

after walking for a bit I saw my old den ahh it's good be home I said looking at my den.

i now your happy to be home but you need to keep an eye out dead said strictly.

dont worry man I will but I'm gonna go for a walk be back later.

allright see yah dead said.

ahh nothing better then feeling refreshing air I said while walking to the feeding grounds.

kates pov

have you seen those 2 new guys said kates friend sweets.

yeah I know there so hot said lunar.

i have my eyes on the the the black and red one said Emma.

 **Sorry guys I forgot to tell you what dead look likes well he's black and red.**

I have my eyes on the grey one said Kate. everyone smirked at her while Kate just blushed but I have to admit he does look familiar Kate said.

I know he looks like Humphrey but bigger said sweets and everyone agreed.

humphreys pov

man I'm firsty I said as I go get a drink after taking a few sips I hare a noise of twigs breaking.

i smell someone my eyes widened as he smells like he's from the uncharted pack.

he leaps at me but I easily counter him and have him pinned under me.

he tries to struggle but he's not going anywhere now tell me I said puting pressure on his neck.

Why do you want to take over jasper I say growling.

cough I'll never tell you he says smiling at me I growl at him before slitting his neck open and making him choke on his own blood.

i look up an see the sun going down well I guess it's time to go back.

While I was walking a lot a females were trying to seduce me.

after 3 minutes of torture I make it back.

finnaly home I say groan *yawn* well better turn in for the night

next day

The birds are chirping the trees are blowing in the refreshing wind.

good morning Humphrey dead says as I wake up

morning dead here I got you some food he said giving me a caribou leg.

thanks man your welcome he replies.

so what do you want to do today dead says to me well I might go catch up with my old friends what are you going to do.

im gonna go talk to winston about the war dead says.

ok man I'll see you later.

peace dead says.

i hear laughing in the distance I smile knowing that it's my friends.

when I go around the corner I find them hello I call out.

they stop what there doing and look at me weirdly before saying hello I smile at them before saying can I tell you a secret.

they look at me before saying ok I smile well guys how would if I told you I'm Humphrey.

they look at me closely before saying oh my god it is you they screamed.

katess pov

I was hiding in the bushes listening to there conversation when I here him say that he's Humphrey I pounce on him and lick the shit out of him when I stop he says hi Kate while smiling at me.

oh my god hummy I've missed you so much I say crying into his arms I've missed you to Kate Humphrey says.

Well Kate I'll see you later he says walking off to his friends.

humphreys pov

it's been 7 hours since I've seen kate I was now heading back to the den to get some rest.

Next day

I woke up tired as fuck not wanting to move but I pushed my self to move.

i went straight to the feeding grounds and find Kate there after we ate and talked we decided to hang out together.

So Kate do you wanna play a game.

yes Kate replied. Alright so it's a chasing game go on Kate said and one persons the caribou and the other persons the hunter.

ok I'll be the caribou Kate said. Allright you I'll give you a 5 second head start.

I smiled before chasing after Kate after 5 minutes early of running I catched her.

Rematch she said we played this for the rest of the day,

when it reached night we were at the lake playing.

we were tackling each other until me and Kate tripped with me being on the bottom and Kate on the top.

kates pov I was looking straight in his eyes.

i couldn't hold it an kissed him

 **Holy shit This is like one of the longest chapters I've done**

 **but anyways hoped you guys enjoyed the story**

 **also I'll be trying to upload as much as I can**

 **but except that hope you guys had a good day and peace out**


End file.
